monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter Wiki
450px|link= Administrators | | Wiki tutorial | Help Pages | Monster Hunter Wiki Chat Room! 650px|link= since June 19, 2007 • Weapons • • Newest Monsters • ;1/12/10 ::Monster Hunter Portable 3rd is now on sale in Japan. ;11/10/10 ::New MHP3rd Trailer ::MHP3rd Website Updated ::New MHF3 Monsters: :::Doboruberuku / (blog) :::Nargacuga Subspecies / ''(blog) :::Barioth Subspecies / ''(blog) ;'10/11/10''' ::Monster Hunter Wikia preparing for a major rehaul. ::Preview the new layout and tell us what you think! ;9/15/10 ::New MHP3rd Trailer ::MHP3rd Website Updated ::New MHF3 Monsters: :::Volcano Armadillo / (blog) :::Sand Leviathan / ''(blog) ;9/1/10 ::New MHF3 Monsters: :::Dosufurogi / ''(blog) :::Urukususu / ''(blog) :::Black Tigrex / ''(blog) ;8/26/10 ;:MH Diary: Poka Poka Felyne Village is released in Japan. ;8/5/10 ;:Watch the first episode of Giri Giri Felyne Village ;7/14/10 ;:New Famitsu Scans for Portable 3rd! ;7/6/10 ;:Monster Hunter anime to air on August 5. ;7/1/10 ;:'New Frontier Season''' 9.0 ;:New Frontier Monster: Gurenzeburu ;6/5/10 :New Monster Hunter Frontier Xbox360 trailer. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Or add to an existing page that is currently lacking content: * * * *If you are creating a new weapon page or updating an existing one, please use these Weapon Images. Black Tigrex (ティガレックス亜種) is a dark, very aggressive and violent subspecies of the Tigrex. It has a tremendously powerful roar; also of note is its charge, which makes use of its developed limbs and blows from its powerful claws and jaw, which both boast tremendous power. The original Tigrex is suited for living in the Snowy Mountains, Gorge and Desert regions, whereas the Black Tigrex has adapted to the even harsher environments of the Volcano. Black Tigrex will be seen for the first time in the new MHP3. The MHP3rd demo at the Tokyo Game Show 2010 featured the Black Tigrex in a playable quest that was ranked as "Hard". As seen in the new trailer, this monster has several different roar animations and an attack in which it stomps its forelimbs erratically, damaging closeby hunters. (more) Pleshiothupview.jpg 75915772256.jpg 75739856605.jpg 75739856607.jpg 75915772255.jpg 75739856618.jpg 75915772251.jpg 75915772247.jpg Ceadeus-Concept.jpg Diablos by world hunter.jpg Rathian swamp.jpg 37604 144701405543920 100000121851156 468835 1314885 n.jpg 26.jpg GraviosShocktrap.jpg WhiteEspina.jpg KirinGallop.jpg GoldenRajang.jpg Nargacuga Picture.jpg Ucamulbas by tobiee.jpg Lao-Shan Lung.jpg LagiacrusArt.jpg Espinaswallpaper.jpg Raviente.png Gurenzeburu.jpg Doragyurosu.jpg Deyuragaua.jpg ravientecloud.jpg Tiggyrundown.jpg Lagiacrusswimming.jpg Evil Knight.jpg More Featured Images How do you think MHP3 is coming along? It looks freakin amazing! Can't wait to play. It looks good but I would like more. It looks like they can do a lot better. I'm not looking forward to it... They better add a lot more content! Like answering polls? Check out the Poll Topic Index.! Look at: Poll Archives. Check out some current goal pages: *MHFU: High Rank Blademaster Armors *MHFU: High Rank Gunner Armors *MHF2 and MHFU: Light Bowgun List *MHF2 and MHFU: Heavy Bowgun List *That the Monster Hunter series has made various collaborations with other games like Lost Planet 2? *That Monster Hunter Portable 3rd's release date in Japan is in December 1st of 2010? Check out our Did You Know Archives for our past facts and quicktips. *Facts brought to you by Mckrongs. If you have any ideas on new facts contact me. *Credits for the font used for the headers goes to User:Mitsarugi. Want the font? click here!. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Monster Hunter Wiki